


Words We Didn't Mean to Say

by claro



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Sleep, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claro/pseuds/claro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes talks in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words We Didn't Mean to Say

The first time Greg Lestrade heard Mycroft Holmes say he loved him was when the politician was seep in sleep and unaware of his words.

Mycroft often talked in his sleep, and Greg had been privy to some interesting, amusing, and occasionally disturbing ramblings during the night. He could measure how stressed Mycroft was by the things he said. That night Greg had climbed into bed, exhausted after a late shift and a chase halfway across London in the rain. Mycroft shifted slightly in his sleep and muttered something about Cuba that made Greg smile. An arm wrapped around him as he settled, and Mycroft buried his face into the back of Greg's neck.

'I love you, Gregory.'

Greg froze at the words,  just a whisper in the dark. He waited for Mycroft to say something else, but it was clear the man was fast asleep. Greg closed his eyes, lacing his fingers through Mycroft's. It would be another two years before Mycroft said those words again, this time while wide awake. It was worth the wait.


End file.
